A Whole New World
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: Emma is having trouble at home,Ellie's old habbits kick in,J.TxMannyxCraig triangle,or will the new girl change that?Sean is getting into DEEP trouble
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Hey what's up?Okay give this fic a chance,if u dont like this fic u don't have to read it  
  
but no flammers i would appreciate it,but i hope u do like it!  
  
this takes place in the grades 11th and 12th this fic may not really go with the   
  
series,but i love Degrassi and the way it's going I just wanted to try something new!  
  
hope u like!  
  
please review!!!!!  
  
oh and i will make a sequel to this!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Ellie was walking to her homeroom,when she saw Marco passing by.He was truely her best   
  
friend.He and her would always have this strong bond.They were once together until he turned  
  
gay.For someway it made her a little upset but she shrugged it off.  
  
She had on a black longed sleaved shirt with a red skirt.With her  
  
black boots.She had her hair in two pig tails.Then there was Ashley.  
  
She was her best friend but latley Ashley had been all down because of Craig and it's been   
  
getting on her nerves.It was like she was obsessed with getting revenge.  
  
She got into the class and sat down.  
  
She then saw Craig and Spinner in the back of the class disgussing something but she didn't  
  
care.  
  
Ashley then walked in.She had her black shirt with her pink and black lightning bolt and a   
  
jean skirt with converse on.  
  
"Hey El."Ashley said a little upset.  
  
"What's wrong?"Ellie asked but she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well I had the dream again."Ashley said.  
  
"About you walking in the forrest and you keep seeing Craig with a person and another  
  
person comes who is on fire?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Yeah but this time I saw the person was a girl but I couldn't see her face."Ashley said.  
  
"Oh can we talk about something else?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Sure."Ashley said.  
  
As soon as everyone got into the classroom Mr.Simpson came in.  
  
"Okay class now here are some of the announcements."He said.  
  
Everyone turned towards thier computers.  
  
"Hi I am Liberty Van Zant and here is Manny Santos with some announcements."Liberty said.  
  
Ashley made a huge sigh and Craig seemed to look up so fast you could almost hear his neck  
  
crack.He had his jean jacket with a Ozzy black shirt and some jean pants.  
  
Manny Santos had calmed down a little bit but she still was concidered one of Degrassi's   
  
hottest girls.She had her pink sweat outfit.(like in the 1 in Against all odds)with her   
  
matching hat.Se had star earings.  
  
"HI thank you Liberty,well the spirt squad is going to have a pep rally durring lunch and   
  
we need major support,go Degrassi panthers!"Manny said."Also Miss Kwan's 4th period with be   
  
combining with Mr.Simpson's 4th period,for a drama project and the classed were hand chosen   
  
so congradulations,and have a nice day Degrassi."Manny said.  
  
Ashley eyes narrowed and she ignored the rest of the announcements.  
  
"Ash come on just forget about that,"Ellie said."It's stupid."  
  
"She is such a whore."Ashley said.  
  
"Ash I get that your stil a little upset but I thought you forgave him."Ellie said.  
  
"Well I am still a little mad but I said I forgave him not her."Ashley said.  
  
"Wasn't it bad enough you blabed to the whole school she was pregnant?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Who side are you on?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Nevermind."Ellie said.  
  
She focused on the computer.  
  
"-and have A GREAT day Degrassi."Liberty said.  
  
"Dude you still like her."Spinner said.  
  
"No I don't I mean as a friend I mean-shut up."Craig said.  
  
"Admit it and I will."Spinner said.  
  
"Shut up before I-"  
  
"Before you what Manning?"Mr.Simpson asked.Craig turned around and saw Mr.Simpson behind him  
  
he then saw the class giggling and staring at him.  
  
"Before I start paying more attention to your lovely lesson."Craig smiled.  
  
"Well you know what would go well with a lovely lesson a lovely detention don't you agree?  
  
And I would love it if it will be around lemme see after school?"Mr.Simpson asked.  
  
"Yes.I would love to spend detention with you that is my dream come true I mean isn't that   
  
everyone's dream?"Craig said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Good.Watch that attitude."Mr.Simpson said as he walked towards the front of the class.  
  
"Great."Craig sighed he looked at Spinner who quickly turned his head towards Mr.Simpson.  
  
Manny then walked towards her locker when she saw Emma.She had green shirt and some jean   
  
pants with some badge shoes.  
  
Manny then creeped behind her and...  
  
"Boo!"Manny said.Emma jumped up and fell on the floor then all her books from her locker   
  
fell on her.  
  
"Emma I am so sorry!"Manny said as she picked her up.  
  
"What the hell?"Emma asked.  
  
"Em I am so so so sorry!"Manny said as she started to pick up her books.  
  
"Oh Manny hey sorry I didn't mean to shout."Emma smiled.Manny nodded.  
  
"Em you have bags under your eyes you don't look good at all."Manny said.  
  
"Thanks alot."Emma said as she closed her locker.  
  
"No I mean it looks like your sick or have been staying up late."Manny said.  
  
"Well I did Stay up late baby sitting."Emma said.  
  
"Oh."Manny said.  
  
Sean then passed by with Jay,Alex,and Towerz.  
  
"Look it's flatboard."Alex laughed.So did Jay and Towerz.Sean just looked at Emma.  
  
"Shut up man."Sean said.  
  
Jay then winked at Manny.  
  
"As if."Manny said disguested.  
  
Then it looked like they were walking towards the auditorium.  
  
As soon as they left Manny turned to Emma.  
  
"I think Sean still likes you!"Manny said.  
  
"Manny no he doesn't I mean I bet he likes someone else I mean he is with Ellie right?"Emma   
  
asked.  
  
"Well thier relationship is sorta rocky."Manny said.  
  
"Actually Manny I need to talk to you about-"  
  
"Emma hold that thought I need to go change into my cheer outfit!"Manny said as she ran down   
  
the hall.  
  
"Nevermind then."Emma said.  
  
Manny ran down the hall when she saw Craig and Marco.  
  
She felt her heart leap.She still had feelings for Craig but J.T had obviously shown a   
  
feelings for her.  
  
Craig then said something to Marco and walked up to Manny.  
  
"Hey Manny."Craig said.  
  
"Hi."Manny smiled.  
  
"How have you been?"Craig asked.  
  
"Fine."Manny said.  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I didnt miss you."Manny said.  
  
Craig then seemed to smile.  
  
"Really?"Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah."Manny said.  
  
"Hey what are yo doing after school?"Craig asked.  
  
"Uh nothing."Manny said.  
  
"Well wanna go to the dot?"Craig asked.  
  
"Sure."Manny smiled.  
  
"Great."Craig said.  
  
Craig smiled and then gave her a peck on the cheek.Manny blushed deep red.  
  
"Better get some water your burning up."Craig said.  
  
Manny was so embaressed.  
  
She then remembered.  
  
"Oh crap I need to change!"Manny said as she ran towards the bathroom.  
  
Ellie then saw Sean.  
  
"Hey Sean."Ellie said.  
  
"Hey El we need to talk."Sean said.  
  
Ellie felt her heart drop.  
  
Hey hope u like!!!!!please review!no flammers please!I will update soon!  
  
hope u like....  
  
Oh here is a poll do u want Marco and Ellie or Sean and Ellie?vote on that  
  
here is a sneek peek.  
  
"Hey Manny,"J.T said.  
  
Manny smiled.  
  
"Hi."Manny said  
  
"So uh Manny-"  
  
"J.T later i dont want a detention."Manny said.  
  
J.T was a little hurt but shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay class I would like to introduce you to a new student.Her name is Monica."Mr.Armstrong  
  
said.  
  
Monica stepped in.She had black curly hair.Dark brown eyes,she was wearing a yellow shirt  
  
with a jean skirt.  
  
"Hey i'm Monica but I guess you all know that by now."Monica said.Mr.Armstrong pointed to a   
  
seat between Emma and J.T.  
  
Monica sat down the she looked at J.T.  
  
"Hi."Jackie said.  
  
"Hi."J.T said.  
  
Manny then gave Monica a dirty look when she wasn't looking. 


	2. Truth&Clueless Craig

  
  
Hi thanks for ur reviews!Sorry if it was a little confusing but I was just setting up   
  
some of the plots,so I hope u review again!  
  
Oh and about that name jackie just incase u were confused I messed up sorry the name Monica  
  
was suppose to be there.U can keep voting!  
  
okay this Chap is about Ellie and Emma and Manny  
  
Next chap will be about Sean but I might make it rated R  
  
Not for that!Cuz of drug use and i dont want this story to be kicked out.  
  
so hope you enjoy!  
  
warning:someone gets told off bad  
  
LAST TIME IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD  
  
"I would be lying if I said I didnt miss you."Manny said.  
  
Craig then seemed to smile.  
  
"Really?"Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah."Manny said.  
  
"Hey what are yo doing after school?"Craig asked.  
  
"Uh nothing."Manny said.  
  
"Well wanna go to the dot?"Craig asked.  
  
"Sure."Manny smiled.  
  
"Great."Craig said.  
  
Craig smiled and then gave her a peck on the cheek.Manny blushed deep red.  
  
Ellie then saw Sean.  
  
"Hey Sean."Ellie said.  
  
"Hey El we need to talk."Sean said.  
  
Ellie felt her heart drop.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"What is it Sean?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Well I um I don't know how to put this."Sean said.  
  
"What do you mean?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Look I know your going to break up with me well I have some news for you,so before you  
  
break up with me I have something to say."Ellie said.  
  
Sean then took a deep breath as he was about to listen to Ellie's last words as his  
  
girlfriend.  
  
"What?"Sean asked.  
  
"I'm dumping you."Ellie said.She threw a locket that Sean had given her on the floor.  
  
"El-"  
  
"Look I gave my heart to you and you repay me by trying to dump me?Okay Sean why did you   
  
wanna break up with me?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Ellie it was because-"  
  
"You don't care?"Ellie asked.  
  
"No."Sean said.  
  
"Because you hate me?"Ellie asked.  
  
"No."Sean said.  
  
"Did you even love me?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Ellie let me talk.I love you and still do it's just..."Sean couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Just what?"Ellie asked.  
  
Jay,Alex,and Towerz came.  
  
"Did ya dump the vampire?"Jay asked.  
  
Ellie then turned red in anger."You don't need to finish your sentece I already know the  
  
answer."Ellie cried as she ran down the hallway until she bumped into somebody.  
  
"I vanna suck your vlood!"Alex joked as everyone laughed.Sean then turned towards them.  
  
"Let's just go."Sean said.  
  
"Hey before you go we have a little present for you."Jay said.  
  
"What?"Sean asked.  
  
Ellie then fell hard to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry I am such an idiot!"Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie?"Marco asked.  
  
"Marco?"Ellie asked.  
  
"EL!I haven't talked to you in such a long time!I missed you alot!"Marco said helping her  
  
up and hugging her.  
  
"Well you've been with Dlyan."Ellie said.  
  
"I know and you've been with Sean."Marco said.  
  
"Yea."Ellie said.She was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Hey El why are you crying?"Marco asked cleaning the tears off her cheek with his hand.  
  
"WellSeanwasgonnabreakupwithmebutIbrokeupwithhimbeforehecouldandhediditcauseofJay!"Ellie   
  
cried fast.  
  
"Woah Woah El,I may be gay but I can't understand the crying girl language,now calm down   
  
and tell me what happened"Marco said.  
  
"I said Sean was gonna break up with me but I broke up with him before he could break up   
  
with me and he did it cause of Jay."Ellie said.She then stopped crying.  
  
"El?"Marco asked concerned he was glad she stopped crying but the way she stopped worried   
  
him.  
  
"I was the problem."Ellie then said quietly.  
  
"What?!El that's stupid!"Marco said.  
  
"No I am."Ellie said.  
  
she then walked away slowly.  
  
"El?"Marco asked as he chased after her.  
  
"Go to class Marco I don't want to be bothered."Ellie said emotionlessly.  
  
"We have the same class."Marco laughed.  
  
"I am not gonna repeat myself I don't want shit from anyone right now."Ellie said as she   
  
walked into the classroom.  
  
Marco wanted to talk to her but she would explode on him.Ashley then came as soon as the  
  
warning bell had rung.  
  
"Great the bi-"  
  
"Marco where's Ellie?"Ashley asked rudely.  
  
"In there."Marco pointed.He then saw the teacher wasn't in class yet.  
  
"Should I go talk to her or did you do something idiotic to scew things up?"Ashley asked.  
  
"No,you should go talk to her."Marco smiled as he walked in and sat down.  
  
Ashley then sat next to Ellie.  
  
"Hey El."Ashley said.  
  
"Sean broke up with me and I am not in the mood."Ellie said.  
  
"El what did you do?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Ash."Ellie said.  
  
"Well you probebly did something wrong I mean sometimes you can-"  
  
"I can what?"Ellie asked.  
  
"Mess things up."Ashley said.Ellie got furious.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT ASHLEY?!YOU SCREW THINGS UP!FIRST YOUR ALL HIP HOP OR GIRLy WHATEVER THEN YOU  
  
TURN GOTH NEXT YOU TURN ROCKER WHAT THE HELL?!!OKAY AND YOU ARE TOO FUCKEN OBSESSED WITH   
  
CRAIG!OKAY!I GET HE CHEATED ON YOU BUT DAMN YOU NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THE PLANET WHO GOES   
  
THROUGH THAT!AND STOP HATING MANNY!SHE IS NOT MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD BUT   
  
YOU WENT WAY TOO FAR WHEN YOU TOLD THE WHOLE CAFE THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT!IT WAS NONE OF YOUR  
  
BUISNESS AND IN MOST OF YOUR RELATIONSHIPS-WAIT TAKE THAT BACK IN ALL OF YOUR RELATIONSHIPS  
  
YOU WERE THE DUMB BITCH WHO MESSED THINGS UP!SO DON'T DARE TELL ME I MESS THINGS UP!"Ellie   
  
yelled at Ash.The whole room was quiet.Ellie then sat down and turned around.  
  
"Stop staring and mind your own buisness."Ellie said as she opened her notebook.  
  
"Ellie Nash forget we were ever friends!At least I am not the one cutting myself!"Ashley   
  
said as she got up and sat on the other side of the classroom.  
  
Jimmy's mouth was open.  
  
"Craig can you belive she said that?"Jimmy whispered.He then saw Craig was not in his seat.  
  
"Craig?"Jimmy asked looking around the classroom.  
  
Emma was waiting for Manny outside the classroom.She had to tell Manny something.She was her  
  
best friend after all.She also needed to give Manny some advice about J.T.  
  
"She need's help in her love life."Emma thought.She then closed her eyes.Emma then heard   
  
someone walking.  
  
"Manny!"Emma said.But to her dissapointment it was Sean.  
  
"Does it look like i'm Manny?"Sean asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Sean."Emma said.Sean and Emma still had a friendship that was rocky depending if   
  
Jay was there.  
  
"No prob Em,sorry I snapped I just well had alot on my mind."Sean said.  
  
"Like?"Emma asked.  
  
"Well I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that Ellie broke up with me."Sean   
  
sighed.  
  
"Sean I am so sorry!"Emma said as she put her hand on his shoulder.Emma could picture Manny  
  
saying.'He's free get with him you know he likes you aww you guys are a match made in heaven'  
  
She then took her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Well the bell is gonna ring in a minute."Sean said."Emma?"  
  
Emma was dozing off.  
  
"Huh?Oh sorry what did you say?"Emma asked.  
  
"Well I mean you've been sleeping lately what's the matter?"Sean asked.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
Jay then passed by with Towerz.  
  
"I gotta go inside of class."Sean said as he walked in.  
  
"Is it just me or everytime i'm gonna tell someone something,something comes up!Damn!"Emma  
  
thought.She then rested her head against the locker.  
  
"Manny knows i'm waiting for her and she knows I can't be late to class,what could possibly  
  
be keeping her?"Emma whispered to herself.  
  
"Man I really do need to sleep or else my grades might slip and I start talking to myself,  
  
wait I am talking to myself,oh well forget her."Emma said as she walked into the class.  
  
She sat down and J.T was one seat away.  
  
"Hey J.T."Emma said.  
  
"Hey."J.T said."It's unlike you to be almost late the bell-"  
  
RRIIINNGG  
  
"-almost rang."J.T finished.  
  
"Well I was waiting for-"  
  
"Quiet while I take roll."Mr.Armstrong said.  
  
Manny came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hope Emma's not too mad the bell is gonna ring in two minutes."Manny said.But to her   
  
suprise and delight she saw Craig.Manny then ran back in the bathroom.She checked her hair   
  
and make up.She then let her hair loose.Manny walked out.  
  
Craig then smiled.  
  
"Hey why'd you go back into the bathroom?"Craig asked.  
  
"Well I needed to make sure my make-up was okay before I go to class."Manny grinned.  
  
"Oh well I see."Craig said.  
  
"So what are you doing outside the girl's bathroom?"Manny asked as they began walking.  
  
"Well waiting for you."Craig said.  
  
"Oh so now your stalking me?"Manny laughed.  
  
"No I was gonna tell you something but you ran off too fast."Craig said as they both stopped  
  
in front of the music class.  
  
"Oh."Manny smiled."Well what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well uh um it's kinda had for me to do."Craig said.  
  
"Hard?"Manny asked.  
  
"Well promise you won't get mad."Craig said.  
  
"I promise."Manny said.  
  
Craig stood in front of her.Manny had never felt so happy in years.She could almost hear   
  
music.As she closed her eyes and moved her lips towards his....  
  
"What are you doing?"Craig asked.  
  
Manny opened her eyes and saw that Craig was staring at her.Just then se saw the music class  
  
was looking at her.  
  
'That explains the music'Manny thought.  
  
"I uh I um I-"  
  
"I'm suppose to make the first move."Craig grinned.He was about to kiss her when he turned   
  
around.  
  
"Do you mind?"Craig asked the music room.They all turned around.  
  
"Now where were we?"Craig asked.  
  
"Right here."Manny smiled as he moved in.  
  
RRIINNGG  
  
The bell had rung.  
  
Craig sighed.  
  
"You know what?!"Craig said upset.  
  
He got Manny and kissed her.  
  
"Craig!"Manny gasped.  
  
"You better get to class."Craig said."Well i'll walk you."  
  
He walked her to her class.  
  
"So we're on tonight right?"Manny asked.  
  
"Yeah unless you have a date."Craig said.  
  
"We're going as friends?"Manny asked very upset.  
  
"I guess..I mean if you want."Craig said.  
  
"So when you asked me out you asked me out as a friend?"Manny asked.  
  
"At first."Craig said.  
  
"But you kissed me."Manny said.  
  
"Well my first intentions but then after-"  
  
"Forget it."Manny said as she walked into class.  
  
"Wonder why she was mad?"Craig asked.  
  
Manny walked into the class.  
  
"Miss.Santos your late."Mr.Armstrong said.  
  
"No i'm early."Manny said.  
  
"One more smart comment and you'll have detention."Mr.Armstrong said.  
  
Manny sat down in her seat and J.T smiled.  
  
"Hey Manny,"J.T said.  
  
Manny smiled.  
  
"Hi."Manny said  
  
"So uh Manny-"  
  
"J.T later i dont want a detention."Manny said.  
  
J.T was a little hurt but shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay class I would like to introduce you to a new student.Her name is Monica."Mr.Armstrong  
  
said.  
  
Monica stepped in.She had black curly hair.Dark brown eyes,she was wearing a yellow shirt  
  
with a jean skirt.  
  
"Hey i'm Monica but I guess you all know that by now."Monica said.Mr.Armstrong pointed to a   
  
seat between Emma and J.T.  
  
Monica sat down the she looked at J.T.  
  
"Hi."Monica said.  
  
"Hi."J.T said.  
  
Manny then gave Monica a dirty look when she wasn't looking.  
  
Emma then whispered to Manny.  
  
"Are you jealous?"Emma asked.  
  
"Mind your own buisness!"Manny whispered.  
  
Monica then laughed.  
  
"J.T your so funny!"Monica laughed.  
  
Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Admit it you are."Emma said.  
  
Manny just looked at Emma.  
  
"I'm mad at Craig."Manny said.  
  
"Why?"Emma asked.  
  
"I thought he asked me out but he just asked me as friends and well I guess i'm mad at   
  
myself to belive Craig would ever like me again."Manny whispered.  
  
"He will,and I bet he does."Emma said.  
  
"And that's not all i'm mad about.Her"Manny said looking at Monica and J.T laughing and   
  
talking.  
  
"What else?"Monica asked.  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"I heard you talk about me."Monica said.  
  
so what did ya think?Hope u like!Here's a sneek peek at the next chapter  
  
PLEZ review they mean so much to me!u can keep voting!  
  
"Sean here."Jay said as he threw him a bottle of Bacardi.  
  
"Dude nah I had an alcohol problem a long time ago and I don't wanna start again."Sean said.  
  
"Just drink it."Jay said.Sean just put the drink in his bag since it was on school grounds.  
  
"Hey Sean."Amy said.  
  
Sean got pissed and got up.  
  
"Sean wait where are you going?"Amy asked.  
  
"Amy you cheated on me,we're over."Sean said.  
  
Amy then put her hand on Seans leg.  
  
"Amy!"Sean yelled.  
  
Amy then got Sean to face her.  
  
"What?Sean I made a mistake and I miss you."Amy said.  
  
Amy then got Sean and began to mack on him.  
  
"Thanks for comming Marco I was so nervous Sean wanted to meet me here."Ellie said.  
  
"Uh El he wanted to meet you?"Marco asked.He then saw Sean and Amy making out.His eyes  
  
popped open.  
  
"What?"Ellie asked. 


End file.
